Nullbalish2
05:21 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseeda AG at 17:21 -- 05:22 CT: Peasant Blood. 05:22 CT: I REQUIRE the information gained from your harasser. 05:23 CT: ALL of it. 05:23 AG: well hello to you too there |:> 05:23 CT: IMMIDIATLY, peasant blood. 05:23 AG: ugh I don't think that's a good idea, it's supposed to be pretty hush hush 05:23 CT: ... 05:24 AG: besides what if the thief is watching you ]:<> 05:24 CT: EXCUSE ME, Peasant blood, I do not REMEBER asking. 05:24 CT: Give. Me. The. Information. 05:24 CT: A THIEF? 05:24 CT: I have to worry about that AS WELL? 05:25 AG: ugh SEE I wasn't supposed to say that ]:<<<<<< > 05:25 AG: look at how many eyebrows I have now, look what you did 05:25 CT: PEASANT BLOOD. You are GRATING on my LAST NERVE. 05:25 CT: I REQUIRE the information traded between you and that UNKNOWN ENITITY. 05:26 AG: well if you REQUIRE it then fine 05:26 AG: one second let me find it 05:26 CT: Hurry, I have NO TIME for your SLOW PACE. 05:29 CT: You do not SEEM to understand what the term HURRY means. 05:30 CT: HURRY, by DEFINITION, means to MOVE or ACT with HASTE. 05:30 CT: So, MOVE. WITH. HASTE. 05:33 AG: holy shit sir purpsalot slow your roll I have to, uh, format this 05:33 CT: Format this? Did I ask for an EDITED VERSION? 05:33 CT: Your idiocy is SHOCKING, Peasant Blood. 05:34 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG is an idle troll />>\;; -- 05:35 CT: PEASANT. You TRULY wish to TEST ME? 05:36 CT: Do NOT forget YOURSELF. 05:38 CT: ... 05:40 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG sends attachment: attachment.txt -- 05:41 CT: About TIME, fool. 05:42 CT: You DO REALIZE, each second you WASTED was one I could have been using to FURTHER my defenses? 05:43 AG: /:<> look I don't know what crawled in your butt and died but later when you are calm we are going to have a serious discussion about this, just stating this for the record 05:43 CT: Crawled in my butt. 05:43 AG: and DIED. 05:43 AG: sorry, should I not be using high blood terminology? ]:<> 05:43 AG: I meant waste chute MY BAD 05:44 CT: Your idiocy continues to AMAZE. 05:44 CT: You think TO JOKE. 05:44 CT: NOW. 05:44 CT: When there are potential ENEMIES gathering. 05:45 AG: look I think that I should be the one a little more freaked out than you okay 05:45 AG: I'm the one getting the creepy messages from the weird blooded omniscient creature, not you! 05:45 CT: Then WHERE IS YOUR CONCERN. 05:45 CT: You should be ARMING your ALLIES. 05:45 AG: I'M THE ONE GNIKAW PU NI A ELPRUP DNAL, TON UOY 05:45 CT: NOT DICKING AROUND. 05:46 CT: Ug, I REFUSE to speak to you when you use such an IDIOTIC way of SPEAKING. 05:46 AG: I MA EHT ENO GNIKAERF TUO EREH DNA FI UOY T'NOD POTS GNIEB EDUR I LLIW ESOLC SIHT TAHC OS TSAF 05:47 AG: ]:<<<<<> UUUUUUUGGGUUUUUUU 05:47 CT: ... 05:47 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 17:47 -- 05:47 CT: FINE, then. 05:47 CT: FOOL. 05:47 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseeda AG at 17:47 --